Kitamura Kami (A KHR FanFic)
by Yuki Ichigawa
Summary: Kitamura Kami leads a completely normal life. But that all changes when a character from her favorite Anime, 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn', appears before her, therefore activating sort of a 'chain reaction' of characters to interrupt her otherwise quiet and peaceful living.
1. Chapter 1: Kitamura Kami

-Yuki: Konnichiwa, minna-san! I made a KHR FanFic, since I LOVE KHR (Lol :D) and, well, I wanted to make a FanFic for the public. This FanFic is basically about some girl that ends up living with a different KHR-dude every week, and-

-Mukuro: Konnichiwaa~ !

-Yuki: ..uh... as I was saying, the first character to be starred in this is-

-Mukuro: Meee! I decided to learn English just for this introduction!

-Yuki: Uhm… by the way, if the words are in italics (eg. _Italics_), then the person/character/whatever is speaking in Japanese, 'k? Anyways…

-Mukuro+Yuki: Onward and upward we go!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kitamura Kami**

"Dammit!" I said out loud. Tying a knot with ribbon was a lot harder than I thought! How was I going to get this present wrapped—by the end of today—at this rate?

I struggled with the ribbon some more, and then someone from behind me reached over my shoulders and easily tied the knot that I had spent a hundred years on. "_Kufufufu, how would you live without me, Kitamura-chan?_", asked the soft voice of the person behind me.

I immediately recognized the person's voice and blushed. He was indeed the biggest pervert I knew, Rokudo Mukuro. "Didn't I tell you to call me Kami-chan?" I reminded him everyday, even though he obviously couldn't understand. "Are you teasing me? Or insulting me?" I asked skeptically.

He didn't respond, clearly lost in his own thoughts. I thought about slapping him to 'bring him back to life', but then decided that it would be a really bad idea. Since the clock read 6:00, I stood up to make something for my dinner.

After I ate a packet of ramen, I realized that it was getting pretty late, and I had school tomorrow. I groaned and decided to shower early. Again.

Stepping out of the shower, I walked to my bedroom wearing only my underclothes, where surprisingly, Mukuro was sitting. His eyes widened in surprise, his face turning bright red. I think I made some kind of a squeaking sound, and my instincts told me to pick up the textbook on the floor beside me and throw it at him.

That… wouldn't have been a good idea anyways, so I just hurried into my closet, which was large enough for a group of people to stand inside and still have room. I quickly put on a loose grey tank-top and some somewhat short black shorts. When I walked out of the closet, Mukuro was sitting on my bed, his eyes back to normal but his face still bright red. I blushed too, a chain reaction of sorts.

"Well?" I sat down beside him, and all he did was stare at me. "Ok then, _oyasumi_." As soon as I closed my eyes, I heard some rustling, probably Mukuro. Absentmindedly, I turned around and, well, almost immediately regretted it. He stood there, less than a meter away from me, without his shirt on.

I think I fell off the bed, because the next thing I remember is falling for half a second before landing in someone's arms. I should've guessed, that the person who caught me couldn't be anyone other than Mukuro. He was blushing even more than me, looking suddenly surprised as if he didn't even realize that he had caught my fall. He set me carefully back on the bed so I was sitting upright.

Mukuro perched himself upon the other side of my bed-now wearing a shirt-and looked at me with those blood-red and ocean-blue eyes of his, looking bewildered. "_What… what… what…?_" he whispered. I didn't quite get that.

His emotion slowly changed from 'confused' to 'normal'. He smiled sweetly and placed his arm over my shoulders, which made me blush, and it was probably the reaction he was expecting. He then pulled me in for a kiss.

"_Aishiteru, Kami-chan._"

~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter One~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

-Mukuro: Mmhm, Kami-chan really is a cute one.

-Yuki: Yeah, yeah, whatever.

-Kami: I am?

-Mukuro: Hey, Kami-chan! Haaai!

-Kami: M-Mukuro?!

-Yuki: ...Ok then, next up is Hibari-

-Yuki+Kami: Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: School Got More Complicated

-Yuki: Konnichiwa, I'm back with another chapter! There's two new characters (that I made up) introduced in this one, oh and, by the way, I gave up (sort of) on the whole 'japanese italics' thing...

-Hibari: …

-Yuki: …you're not going to interrupt?

-Hibari: …

-Yuki: OK then, this chapter's going to be about Hibari and Kami, so I hope he doesn't bite me to death, 'cause then you guys wouldn't be able to read the rest of this.

-Hibari: …who said you could write a story about me? I'll bite you to death, herbivore.

-Yuki: Uh, I obviously have to leave now, so…

-Hibari: Who are you talking to? I'll bite you all to death. I hate crowds.

-Yuki: Err… Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: School Just Got A Lot More Complicated**

"Shit! I'm late for school!" I yelled as I ran to school, holding a backpack in one hand and water bottle in the other. I glanced at my watch and realized that it was still 8:20, which meant that I still had ten minutes until the first bell rang.

"Ffffff-" I was just about to swear when my friend spotted me and ran over to greet me. "Hey K.K., what's up?"

He was the only one in the world that would dare call me by my initials, my childhood friend Takemura Kimochi. I think the reason we became friends was because we both have weird names. I mean, my name is 'Kami', and his name is 'Kimochi'. What were our parents thinking?

"Oh whew, I thought I was late for school!" I exclaimed. Kimochi laughed. His smile changed into a worried frown as he explained the situation here in school. "You remember Kyouya? I mean, Hibari Kyouya? From KHR?" He asked.

"Of course I do. Why so suddenly?" I was seriously starting to get worried. Could it be…?

"He's here! Like, in this school! He took over that one empty classroom, and everyone who knows him says that the room now looks exactly like the room from the Anime!" Kimochi whisper-yelled impatiently. "Oh no! God dammit! That frickin' Rokudo started it all! When he knocked on my door and I let him in… sort of let him in!" I stamped my foot in frustration. Kimochi nodded. "That must be it."

We walked to the front of the school together and stopped when we saw almost the whole disciplinary committee standing there, watching the students carefully, as if they were waiting for someone…

"Hey! You know what? I think they're waiting… for… me…!" I whispered into Kimochi's ear. Kimochi flinched. "Oh. OH! Do something!" Kimochi, looking panicked, looked from side to side as if a car were going to crash into him at any moment. I knew (from experience) how to calm him down. "One plus one is…?" I asked him. He immediately answered, "T-two…" and seemed to calm down a lot. Weird, isn't it?

"Ok, you go to class, and I'll try and sneak in somehow or something. How does that sound?" I whispered once more. "Hm… I wish I could help you, but I guess I would just get in the way… Ok then, good luck with your 'mission'." Kimochi walked into the school and disappeared from my line of sight. As soon as he did, someone clamped their hand on my shoulder. To be more specific, somebird perched on my shoulder.

I knew that it was Hibird, even without looking. What other bird would be willing to perch on a stranger's shoulder? I sighed and blushed—I was talking to a bird—as I said, "I admit defeat. Lead me where-ever, Hibird."

"Hibari, Hibari!" Hibird chirped as I followed it to, well, probably Hibari's 'office'. It chirped once more at the door I was standing in front of, indicating that this door led to Hibari. Another Hibird came from the opposite direction and put a letter in my hand. "Why?" I asked it. It simply chirped, "Hibari!" and left with the other one.

I took a deep breath and opened the door a crack. I nearly got hit by a huge dark-grey three-ringed binder that hit the wall with a 'bam!'. "_K-kk-konnichiwa_?" I stammered. I opened the door a bit more to see Hibari, either raging or 'over-excited' about something.

I gulped and walked in, only to be greeted by a fist, clenching the collar of my school uniform. "Who are you? Barging into my office like you're something important? You herbivore." He had a weird somewhat purplish glow in his eyes that was hard to miss. "H-Hibird led me here…" I managed to say.

Hibari's eyes still glowed purple, but showed some better understanding of my reason to be there. "Ah, the letter. Give me it." He let go of my shirt, so I handed the letter to him. He read over it carefully. "Oh," was all he said in response.

When he looked up, that weird look came back to his complexion. It looked like… he was frustrated? Trying to hide his happiness? That's what I saw. He suddenly grabbed his tonfas and got some kind of murderous aura around him. "Fight me."

You should know by now, that I cannot fight. Heck, I couldn't even fight Mukuro's hugs. I blushed, remembering that day when he disappeared after he gave me a goodbye-hug and a kiss to my forehead. Was that really only yesterday?

My blushing caused Hibari to lower his tonfas, like he'd run out of energy, and blush along with me. Except, I had no idea why he was blushing. "N-nevermind. I have paperwork to do. Sit down, Kitamura."

I sat down on one of his couches and thought some more about his blush. Maybe it was a chain reaction, like I did before? Or maybe he suddenly remembered something embarrassing? Probably wasn't that, because he does a really good job of hiding his feelings and emotions. Then the only likely possibility left is… no, no, that's not possible. First Mukuro, and now Hibari? No, that's unlikely. He hates humans in general, and I was definitely human.

After a few hours of thinking, I didn't come up with any other reasonable reason for his blush. _'Hibari… likes me?'_ those words bounced around in my head until Hibari came to sit beside me. He just sat there stiffly, staring off into space, making a weird tension between us.

I guess, then, he couldn't help himself much longer. He stared at me with his glowing purple eyes for about five seconds before he kissed me.

I blushed so much; it was unbelievable. His hair smelled like strawberries—that's weird, because I used strawberry shampoo too—and his tongue explored every inch of my mouth.

I finally had to break away, because I was running out of breath, but otherwise I think I would've stayed there forever, savoring the moment.

He stared at me for one, five, ten painstakingly long seconds. He still had those purple eyes, which seemed to glow more than before. I finally noticed why they were purple. Longing. His longing and his love for me was so new to his mental and physical state, that his eyes turned purple.

I couldn't help but kiss him again, because staring at his flushed face just made me want another. This time, I explored his mouth, because I was completely in control of him.

The kiss was sloppy, but I didn't mind. I almost forgot that we were in a school, and that someone might notice us, therefore almost unbuttoned his shirt. I undid _one button_ before I remembered. "Sorry," I said, shamed and embarrassed. I could tell Hibari felt the same.

He left his shirt like that though, so that a bit if his chest was showing. I blushed, he blushed, and the woman who walked in turned completely red (from anger, I think). "Wha… K-Kyoya?!" She almost screamed.

She was the vice principal, Mrs. Taylors. "Hibar Kyoya! What are you—Miss Kam? Is that you too?!" She crossed her arms and demanded an answer.

"I don't know anyone named 'Hibar' or 'Kam'. My name is Hibari Kyouya, and I own this office. Get lost before I bite you to death." He pulled out his tonfas and stood in a defensive stance, like he always does.

"First you play around with your girlfriend in a working office, and now you want to 'bite me to death'?! Why, a child like you deserves to be sent to the principal's office!" Hibari blushed as he lowered his weapons again when Mrs. Taylors turned away to glare at me. "Well, Miss Kam?"

I cleared my throat and answered, "Yes Mrs. Taylors, we are obviously _both_ bad children and we _both _deserve to be sent to the principal's office. And ma'am, my name is 'Kami', not 'Kam'. Thank you for your great devotion and consideration to this wonderful school." I guess she missed the sarcastic tone of my voice, because she smiled in triumph and pointed at towards the principal's office, which was actually pretty far away from Hibari's office.

I grabbed Hibari's wrist with so much force, he dropped his tonfas and let himself get dragged along by me.

Only did I notice later, that in the hallway, we'd never let go of each other, after my grip on his wrist somehow turned into the friendly gesture of holding hands.

"Hey, when did you learn English?" I asked while we walked to the office. "T-today," he stammered. I guess having a 'normal conversation' with a crush (I guess I'm his crush?) is pretty difficult. That train of thought got me blushing with him. Wait a second, did he say today?! "You learned every single word you know now… tod-" My words got cut off by his hand, which he'd clamped over my mouth because I was sort of screaming, which would get you killed in this school. He would know that since he was part of the disciplinary committee.

"Yes, yes I did. I read the whole dictionary. How did y-you learn Japanese?" He said as he glanced over at me, with the same glowing purple eyes he had when we kissed.

"Oh, I watched the Anime you come from… I'm also learning Japanese as my secondary language, and sometimes, I use an online dictionary," I said slowly so that he would understand. "Anime? I'm in an Anime?" He tilted his head, and I could almost imagine him in cat ears. I smiled at his simplicity and tried my best to explain to him without telling him his future, because that could mess up his life, and the lives of everyone he knew.

"Well, yes, you are. Tsuna—you should know who that is—in the main protagonist, and you hate him, right?" I tried my best, 'kay?

"Well, I know Sawada Tsunayoshi, but I don't hate him. He's just… a little too weak for my tastes," Hibari said while staring at the roof. His blush had reduced to a soft pink, and his eyes were an even brighter shade of purple but still somehow looked mysterious and glowing at the same time. "Oh, that makes sense," I said bluntly.

We reached the principal's office, which was sort of a pain because I wanted to know more about him. We knocked on the door and the principal simply said, "Come on in."

We walked in, both finally noticing that we were holding hands, and sat down in the two sleek black chairs in front of the principal's desk. A bronze nameplate read, 'Mr. Principal'. What the heck?

"So, you do understand why you were sent here today?" he asked under his oval-shaped glasses. "Well… _sir_, I believe that we were sent here because we were… slacking off, I guess?" Unconsciously, I tilted my head the exact way that Hibari does when he's confused.

"Uh… honestly, I don't know either. I got a file saying you two worked together to murder someone, you skipped almost every class, and you had sex with Hibar in his office," Mr. Principal said, obviously shocked about that last one. As soon as he said the word 'sex', me and Hibari both flushed cherry-red. But Hibari managed to stay calm, which is pretty unnatural for him. "I do not know anyone named 'Hibar', don't make me repeat myself. No, no one had sex, and no one got murdered. Now let m… us out of here before I bite you to death." Hibari stood up abruptly and held out his tonfas once more.

… wait-wait-wait-wait-wait, what?! He held out his tonfas that he'd dropped not-too-long ago in his own office?! How's that possible?! Anyhow, I put both my hands on his shoulders and pulled him down, and he sat down even though I probably didn't even use enough force to bring him down.

He glared at me and turned his head slightly to the other side to glare out the window. "Sorry… _sir_. Hibari has… uh… temperamental problems." I tried to make eye contact with Hibari, but he either didn't notice or ignored me on purpose. Geez, what happened to him? He was perfectly fine a few seconds ago…

"I think a reasonable punishment is required. Hm… a suspension from school for a week," the principal said, looking almost smug.

Hibari flashed his most intimidating face at before he stood up and jumped out the window. "Hiba…r…i…! I'm very sorry sir!" I yelled before I jumped out the window to chase after Hibari.

I could feel everyone's stares bore into my back as I followed Hibari (Geez, he's fast) to… wherever he was going. When I finally caught up to him, I was in front of my home. I sighed, looking at the broken window, and unlocked the door. "Hey, Hibari? Are you there?" I yelled, even though he was obviously here. He didn't answer, of course, so I went to my living room, where he was laying on my couch in a fresh change of clothes, wearing glasses and reading a book. He wears glasses?

I was going to poke his head, but there was the risk that he could go into crazy-mode again, so I just made dinner. I didn't really know if Hibari would eat too, since, well, he's Hibari. It turns out that he does eat food (he does?!) but has only ever eaten Ramen his whole life. That's sort of sad, don't you think? He ate hungrily, eating almost everything I made before I could even take a bite. I didn't mind, since I wasn't that hungry anyways. Once he finished, he went back to reading his book.

Since I didn't have school for a week now, I could rest and slack off quite a bit. I found a book that I'd only read exactly one page of and sat down across from him to read it.

I was about to stand up to go wash the dishes, when someone appeared and hugged me from behind. My face flushed immediately, and the person whispered in my ear, "Kufufufu, how many boyfriends did ya got there, Kami-chan?"

At that exact moment, Mukuro disappeared as Hibari slashed at the air where he was standing. I guess Hibari can hold a grudge forever. "Kufufu, find me, Hibari-kun!" Mukuro teased playfully as he appeared here and there, mocking Hibari.

"_Hmph, herbivore_," were the last words I heard before the floor beneath me dissolved, and I fell through.

~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter Two~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Mukuro: I bet you didn't expect that! Kufufu~

Yuki: Sure, sure. Anyways, sorry for the late update (if it was late for you) and I hope you liked it. Maybe it was a bit cheesy, and maybe Hibari was sorta out of character, but whatever, right?

Kami: How dare you break my floor! Wait... was that an illusion?

Mukuro: Why yes child, yes.

Hibari: _Kamikorosu_.

Mukuro: Oh come on, Hibari! Get up to date! I bet no one even remembers that I ra- I mean, almost killed you, right? (Did you tell anyone the truth?)

Hibari:... (No. I hope you get hit by a car.)

Kami: The truth? Oh... oh.

Yuki: Um... OK then, next up is... who was it...? Oh, next up is Ryohei!

Kami: Waaaaait, WHAT?!


	3. Chapter 3: Ryohei's Password

Yuki: Sumimasen, minna-san! It's been so long since I actually uploaded something...  
Heheheh... heh...  
I've been kinda busy, but I found the time today to finally write off the rest of this chapter and upload it to fanfiction.  
:D  
Hooray for meeee... ?  
... I'm sorry. Lol. I feel so awkward.. Lol.  
Ah! I must give credit to 'xerxieees' (a very good friend of mine) for helping me with the idea for this chapter.  
Thaaannnkkk yooouu :)  
There's no characters here to speak with me today, so I might as well let you read the story, riiight? XD

* * *

**Chapter Three: Ryohei's Password**

It'd been a week since Hibari went back home.

I dragged myself home after an all-in-all difficult day; we had had a pop quiz in a subject that I wasn't really paying attention to, and my head was spinning from all the running we did in P.E. Have I ever mentioned that I'm not much of an athlete?

When I unlocked the front door, my instincts told me to just jump into the couch and fall into a deep sleep for the rest of the day. After all, I didn't have any homework. But then a nagging voice in my head reminded me... that Ryohei was here and still very much alive.

Groaning, I threw my backpack onto the floor and once again, dragged myself into the kitchen where I just realized a delicious aroma was coming from. "Ryohei?" I mumbled, peeking through the kitchen door. To my greater surprise, he was standing at the stove with a spatula in his hand and a determined expression on his face. He glanced in my direction and smiled happily.

"Yo, Kami," he said, looking back to the stove in front of him. "What are you... cooking?" I asked, my lips curving up into a smile that he knew all too well. All I've been doing since Ryohei came was smiling, cooking, and chattering mindlessly. He set the last of the plates on the kitchen table and I almost tripped over myself trying to sit down. "It's pasta, I think. I tried my own recipe," he smiled sheepishly, sitting down across from me with a bowl of his own.

It was spaghetti, and it looked pretty classic with the red tomato sauce and green and slightly yellow noodles. "Looks delicious!"

We ate and I dug in. The pasta was pretty good. He even told me that he enjoyed cooking, but it was his first time cooking pasta. I have to admit, that did make me a little jealous, but I crushed my jealousy with the thought of asking him for some advice and getting to be as good of a chef as he was.

After dinner, Ryohei offered to wash the plates and left me to go do whatever it was that I was going to do. I decided to read a book, and just as I was about to sit down in the beanbag chair in my room, I noticed the phone that was there.

I realized that it must've been Ryohei's, since, well, there was no other logical owner.

Just out of curiousity, I sat down with my fluffy green pillow and picked up Ryohei's phone.

There wasn't a lock screen (of course), so I was greeted with a browser window. It was taking some time to load... and then I yelped.

There was a very loud thump.

"Kami?" A confused voice travelled up the stairs and eventually made its way into my room. Ryohei peeked into the doorway and probably just saw me face-plant the ground like any other good day. But it was then that he noticed the phone on the ground that'd slipped out of my hand when I fell.

I glanced up with an expression of pure horror on my face. Why, you ask? Well, because... what I saw on the phone's screen... was porn.

Many things happened quickly after that.

Ryohei blushed, I stood up, he glanced sheepishly at his phone, and I confronted him. Placing my hands firmly on his shoulders, I said in the grimmest tone I could manage, "Sasagawa Ryohei. Is-" my voice went up into a giggle, "-Is that how you find the motivation to box every day?" I laughed. He flashed his 'eheheh'-face and scratched the back of his head.

For the rest of his stay, Ryohei's phone had a password.

* * *

Yuki: Haha, a very eventful chapter indeed.  
Who knew Ryohei did such things?  
I hope you weren't _too_ disappointed, but I gotta say, this is the best chapter yet.  
I wasn't originally planning to write any more than this, but if you guys want to, I could write a few more chapters or something.  
Let me know!  
If you guys don't tell me, I'll never know what you want :)  
Okaaay, hopefully I'll see you soon!  
;D


	4. Chapter 4: Frog in the Kitchen

Yuki: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, everyone. I've neglected this 'fic for so long. I remember in the last chapter the format of my author notes changed a bit. I think I'll go with that for the rest of the chapters because it's just a lot more convenient.  
Anyway, here's the newest addition to our little collection; Fran, by request. Since I did Mukuro, Hibari, and Ryohei, I think it's fair to have three members of the Varia as well. And then maybe one _mystery character_ and I'll end this 'fic off at an even seven chapters. Well, okay, seven is not an even number. But you get the point. :D

Fran: Yuki-sempai, how long do I have to sit in the corner with this weird hat on?

Yuki: Err... excuse me while I go _take care_ of something. See you in the end!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Frog in the Kitchen**

For a long while, I had considered myself safe. I'd thought, since it had been a month since Ryohei's absence, I could finally be free of this... _odd_ turn of events and go back to my old ways of life.

AND _BOY_, WAS I _WRONG_.

It was a chilly Winter break, and I was glad to have the house to myself. My parents had run off somewhere, and frankly, I couldn't have cared less. As I quietly ate my cup Ramen, I noticed something was very odd; a frog.

A frog sat at the dining table beside my bowl, staring at me intently. What's even more weird is that it wasn't green. Or red. Or any colour a tropical frog would be. It was black and white.

"What the hell?" I mumbled, glaring at the little amphibian. Suddenly it shot it's tongue out at a nearby fruit fly and it startled me so much, I fell out of my chair and landed on my stomach. Gee, thanks, frog.

When I opened my eyes after the impact, I found myself staring at a pair of boots. Black boots. Very _familiar _black boots.

'The Varia,' I thought, noticing the pale yellow stripe going down the side of a pair of pants. 'The Varia... THE VARIA?!'

Panicking, I stood up and saw the little eyes of the frog hat staring back at me. And then the boy looked up.

"Who are you?" He asked, his tone neither friendly nor hostile. I face-palmed until it hurt, and then slumped back into my chair after fixing it. "Fran," I said, "You'll be here for a week." I glanced back behind me at the black and white frog. "Please get rid of that illusion, it's bothering me so much!"

I swear I saw a little grin playing on the corner of his lips. The frog vanished with a final croak and we stared at each other for a while. Like, a long while. I mean, what was I supposed to do with _him_? He was so short I had to look down at him, he had no expression or tone of voice whatsoever, and he was most likely going to be a problem when Kimochi came over tomorrow to help me with my VERY late math homework.

"Fran-" I started to say. "How do you know my name?" He asked, blinking slowly. "I... well... I'll explain that to you later, because we have a whole week to ourselves." I paused. "Shit, what if my parents come home? Then what do I do?" Fran raised his hand as if he needed permission to speak, and then he said, "If you think I'll be that much of a problem, you should just throw me out onto the streets." I looked at him in horror. Why in the world would I do that?! "No!" I said, and I think I startled him a little. He shrugged and went upstairs, probably to conjure up some more illusions to try and trick me. I thought Fran was innocent! Apparently not...

_-The Very Next Day-_

Ding dong.

"Kami!"

Ding dong, ding dong. Knock, knock.

"Hey, Kami! Woman! Hey!"

DING DONG. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNO-

"What?!" I slammed open the front door and it was pouring. Suddenly I felt guilty for leaving my best friend to die out in the rain. "Sorry, Kimochi, I was sleeping." He nods at my clothes. "Uh, yeah. I can see that."

I look down, offended, to see what was bothering him so much. And then I realized that I was wearing nothing but underclothes. "Oops! I'll be right back," I called over my shoulder as I raced up the stairs to wear something decent.

"And so the correct answer to 'B' would be, in fact, three hundred sixty-five." I nodded, my eyes shining like the sun. "Thanks, Kimochi! Geez, I never get anything done without you!" He smiled warmly, shoving his glasses back into its case. "Don't mention it, man."

As per usual, I turned on my Wii and we played New Super Mario Bros. Wii. While we were still stuck on the first level (of course), Kimochi frowned. "Something wrong?" I asked, my eyes still glued to the screen. He glanced behind himself and frowned again. "I feel like someone's watching me." Instantly, I panicked. What if he noticed Fran? Now that I think about it, I don't know why I was panicking. Kimochi was already aware of the fact that a bunch of K.H.R. characters were making their ways into my life. Why was I so freaked out again? I have no idea.

"It's probably just you," I said. Luigi died for the billionth time because Kimochi was glancing behind himself while his character was jumping off a cliff. "What the hell? Kimochi, we're never going to make it at this rate!" I said in a desperate attempt to get him off guard. Finally, I cracked and decided to talk to Fran about it. "I'm gonna go to the washroom," I said briskly. He shrugged and I scurried to the bathroom upstairs as to make absolute sure that Kimochi would not overhear us.

"Fran!" I hissed, and he appeared out of thin air. "Yes, Kami-sempai?" I sighed. I really, really hated that. "Why are you harassing my friend?" Fran cocked his head. "Friend? Since you invited him to your house specifically while your parents weren't home and ran downstairs in your undergarments, I assumed he was something more than a friend."

Later that day, after wondering what was taking Kami so long, Kimochi found his friend and a corpse with green hair lying unconscious in the bathroom and quickly called the ambulance.

* * *

Yuki: Gee, Kami, what happened to your innocent attitude in the second chapter? Anyway, that's it for this chapter. Next will be either Gola Mosca or Lussuria. I dunno, maybe Leviathan. Okay, fine, I'm kidding. It'll most likely be Belphagor. God knows how long this will take, so-

Fran: Yuki-sempai? What is this long thi-

Yuki: And with that, this chapter is finished! OKAY BYE :D


	5. Chapter 5: Sowwy!

Yuki: Gee, how long has it been since I last updated this? I need to, like, step up my game. Holy cow.  
This one is for Belphagor, as I mentioned in the last chapter. Hopefully this isn't too different from my other chapters because I've noticed that my writing style has changed quite a bit since the first chapter. Now that's what I call 'progress'. Enjoy a long-awaited webpage full of wholesome Belphagor-ey goodness. Now comes in honey-flavour!  
(If you're wondering why Bel isn't here today, let's just say that he isn't exactly immune to being stuffed into a trash can full of empty eggshells... long story.)

* * *

**Chapter 5: "Sowwy!" **

Not _one day_ after Fran left. Not _one day_ passed when Belphagor knocked at my door, covered from head-to-toe in a sticky red liquid, asking to use the washroom. Yes, I am not kidding. He came to some random person's house in a place he doesn't know, dripping with blood, asking to use my washroom. Needless to say, I face-palmed my heart out that night. Let me recap.

_-Five Days Ago-_

"He-"

I was about to greet the person at my door like a sane person, but the first thing I saw was a flash of ultra-white teeth and a certain feeling of impending doom. I'd thought it was finally over, since, well, isn't four enough? Anyway, after I saw those teeth I knew exactly who it was. "Belphagor?" Was my response. Then he said, "I'm going to use your restroom, peasant." And he walked past me (I moved aside for him because the blood was freaking me out), flew up the stairs, and slammed the door shut.

An hour or so later he came downstairs with clean clothed and no trace of blood anywhere. I didn't question it at all. Probably anime logic. By then, I'd cooked dinner for myself, and also him because I didn't know whether he was even able to eat or not. "Hey, Bel, you gonna eat?" I asked, setting down a second plate of foodstuffs for him. He smirked and sat down, glancing at a napkin on the table and then at me over and over again as if he wanted me to...

I huffed indignantly as I grabbed the napkin and tied it around his neck lightly, although I never really understood why people did that. What if you drop food on your lap? Or dribble it down your chin? A napkin on your neck wouldn't be helping you at all. When I finished the task on hand, he licked his lips and started digging into whatever it was that I made. I honestly have no idea what I put in that, or what it was supposed to be when I started cooking it in the first place. He seemed to enjoy it, though, so I didn't say a word as I ate my portion and we finished the meal.

The next time I saw him, he was sprawled out on my couch in the living room, sleeping like a... err... a Belphagor. I'd finished washing the dishes and I was watching him carefully, because who knows? With those bangs of his, he could be faking everything. What happened after wasn't my fault! I was curious. The one question all us fans want answered;

_What is under those hideously overgrown bangs of his?_

So slowly I approached him on my tiptoes and bent over, my fingertips almost brushing aside those bangs of his until his finger twitched and he said in the scariest tone he could manage, "Touch the Prince and die."

I jumped back, slipped on a certain _familiar_ _napkin_, and bumped my head on the coffee table behind me. "Oww!" I whined, rubbing the likely-to-form bruise on the back of my head. He turned his head to me and stuck his tongue out childishly. And then his expression turned thoughtful. "Did you really want to see what's under the Prince's hair?" He asked, smiling. I looked up dazedly and watched as he slowly lifted his bangs... and fainted.

_-Now, Five Days Later-_

"Belphagor, look at what you did!" I complained. I was lying in a hospital bed, one arm hanging off the side and one arm on my forehead. I had to get stitched from hitting the same spot on my head over and over again on the coffee table, and also had a broken arm thanks to whatever the hell it is that Belphagor did to me while I was unconscious. He glanced at me in response and shrugged. "You're the one who wanted to see-" I stopped him before he could continue. "Hush! Don't remind me again..."

There were a few moments of invited silence as I opened my eyes and looked around the room. There were a few doctoral tools in a far corner, a nice bedside stand on my left, and on top of it a red vase full on the verge of exploding with artificial flowers. Something caught my eye, though. A little card next to the vase, placed as if the sender were trying their best to get unnoticed.

At some point between the time of me seeing the card and reaching to grab it, Belphagor had vanished; most likely gotten bored or gone for his daily walk. "I wonder who put this here," I mumbled to myself as my eyes skimmed over the cover.

There was a little portrait of a white teddy bear in the middle or the page, holding up a pink sign that read, "Sowwy!" I smiled for the first time in a while and open the card hesitantly; I had a feeling I already knew who it was from. "Dear Kami," it read, "I am deeply sorry about what happened. Please find the heart to forgive-" There was an 'x' through the words, 'the Prince', "me. Sincerely, Bel...phagor".I smiled again, turning it over to the back only to see the same teddy bear I the same position holding up a sign that said, "-Not". It took me a moment to realize what that meant.

My smile slowly faded away as Belphagor peeked through the door and stuck out his tongue at me. I thought very long and hard about what I could've said to him at that moment.

"Screw you!"

* * *

Yuki: I feel so bad for Kami! Just saying, dear reader, I probably won't be uploading chaptered stories in the future because, honestly, I don't like fanfictions when they're chaptered. Luckily for you guys, I'll be finishing this one off before I even give myself a chance to throw it away. Next is Squalo. And an unexpected turn of events... I'll see you next time - for now, I need to get Bel out of the can before the neighbours notice!


End file.
